1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus and wireless communication method for performing short-range wireless communication.
2. Related Background Art
The recent mobile equipment is able to perform communication using the short-range wireless communication such as Bluetooth. For example, as described in Patent Document 1, it is known that the mobile equipment is connected for communication with a headphone or the like by Bluetooth to enable a hands-free telephone call.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-81220